


Common Tongue

by positronic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic
Summary: The holidays mean more and more late nights of work, and Tony is exhausted. Luckily, Steve knows just how to help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Common Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> This is for ralsbecket as part of the POTS 18+ Discord Stony Stocking! I ended up doing a combo of your prompts of "expressing love languages" and "Tony's kink is Steve's hands." I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff!

“When the meaning is gone / there is clarity / and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me.”

__ _Moment’s Silence_ \- Hozier

* * *

With the end of the year came a whole lot of deadlines, and Tony was stressed out. When most people would be winding down for the holidays, excited to take some time off to spend time with their family, Tony had been doing the exact opposite. 

With everyone taking time away from work, it meant that if things went wrong, there were less people available to handle the issue; not that that’s necessarily a problem, they were entitled to their vacation time, but the prep that needed to be done as a failsafe had been exhausting. Tony’s past 16 hours had been spent sending emails and in meetings (and sometimes sending emails in meetings), and by time he managed to trudge back up to the penthouse, it was already past midnight.

The elevator doors opened to a darkened hallway, the lights already off for the night, and only a faint glow coming from the living room. Tony took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack near the elevator. He slipped off his shoes as well, feeling the ache in his feet from being up and moving all day. Steve hated when Tony left his stuff all over the place, but Tony figured he was entitled to a little grace. He’d get them tomorrow. 

Tony rolled up the sleeves on his shirt as he padded down the hallway, pausing just as he stepped into the room.

Steve was slumped over on the couch, head tilted down, his chin pressed against his chest. His breath was deep and steady, and his hands were loosely gripping a sketchbook in his lap, the pencil already fallen to the floor. The lights from their Christmas tree reflected against his face, bathing it in a warm glow. 

A smile broke out across Tony’s face as he gazed at Steve. He walked up to the man slowly, not wanting to scare him awake, and crouched down in front of him. He carefully slid the sketchbook out of Steve’s grip, closed it, and put it aside before lightly placing his hands on Steve’s knees, rubbing them softly with his thumbs.

Steve’s breath caught minutely in his chest as he woke, blinking his eyes open, eyes bleary before they focused on Tony. He broke into a wide smile as he noticed Tony, and Tony couldn’t help but return it.

“Hi, sunshine. You fell asleep on the couch. Why aren’t you in bed?” Tony asked, still crouched on the floor.

Steve smiled and sat up, eyes drifting to the discarded sketchbook. “Sorry, didn’t mean to. I was waiting for you to get back and I guess I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.” His words seemed to catch up to him and he looked back to Tony, frowning. “Why are you back so late?”

Tony grimaced and hauled himself off the floor, moving to sit on the couch next to Steve and slouching down so he could lean his head against Steve’s shoulder. Steve rested his head on Tony’s and reached for Tony’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Meetings ran a lot longer than I had expected. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were staying up or I would’ve told you not to bother,” Tony said. He could feel Steve shake his head from where it was resting on top of his. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Steve said. “Did you eat anything?”

Tony frowned and looked down sheepishly. “I think Pep gave me an apple at some point, but I don’t really remember.” 

Steve sighed then pulled away to stand up from the couch. Tony watched him and gave him a guilty smile, to which Steve just rolled his eyes fondly.

“Stay here. I’ll heat you up some dinner. Clint ordered everyone takeout and I saved some for you, just in case,” Steve said, then pressed a kiss to Tony’s head before walking over to the kitchen. 

“You’re the best!” Tony called after him, and Steve turned to give Tony a smile.

Tony listened to Steve shuffling around in the kitchen for a few minutes before he returned with a plate of food, which Tony took from him eagerly. Just as he was about to take a bite, Steve stopped him, nudging at his shoulder. 

“Sit forward a bit.”

Tony watched him curiously but complied sitting forward on the couch until Steve slid behind him and brought his hands to Tony’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into them. Tony groaned and leaned forward, nearly dropping his plate of food from the relief. Steve dug his thumbs harder into the tense muscles and Tony sighed before shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Your hands are godlike, I swear. Peak of human perfection, I’ll say,” Tony said between bites. 

Steve rolled his eyes but cracked a smile. “Be quiet and eat your food. It’s late and I want to sleep.”

Tony looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. “Yes, sir.”

“Tony…” Steve said, nudging at Tony and returning to the massage. Tony laughed softly and fell quiet again as he finished up his food.

After a few minutes, Tony took his last bite and put the plate on the coffee table before leaning heavily against Steve. Steve moved his arms out of the way then wrapped them around Tony’s waist, holding him close, pressing his face into Tony’s neck. 

They laid like that for a moment, taking in the feeling of being close to one another, before Steve pulled his arms back and gave Tony’s hips a small squeeze. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Tony grumbled and pressed back against Steve even harder. He was tired, and Steve was warm. He didn’t want to leave.

“C’mon, Tony,” Steve said, then extracted himself from behind Tony, who pouted up at him from his position now flat on the couch. Steve just smiled at him and leaned down to scoop him up bridal style. 

Once again in the warmth of Steve’s arms, Tony relaxed again, eyes slipping closed, with his head cushioned against Steve’s chest. He turned to press his forehead against Steve and kissed the skin above Steve’s heart.

“Love you,” Tony mumbled.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
